


Finding Sleeping Beauty

by Morieris



Category: Ever After High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morieris/pseuds/Morieris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar has been missing from a lot of Ever After High for a while now. But not without reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Sleeping Beauty

All the Princesses had their special Mirrorblogs. Apple's was the most popular, of course, but the second most visited one was surprisingly inactive until one day, to the happiness of the students. 

Written in pink upon a black background, one of their princesses had returned.

* * *

 

_Heeey, fairytales! Your girl Briar, here._

_Look, I’ve been missing - yet that hasn’t stopped Madam Maid Marian for giving me Thronework - and being an A-Rank Royal, you’ve probably missed me! From all these hexts i’ve got, I know you did!_

_I asked Apple to keep quiet, and like the best friend she is, my girl kept her word. Thank you, Apple!! Oh - please hex your Spring Cleaners to give my dorm a little freshen up, okay? It’ll be a treat for Ash too. I’ll pay you back._

_So - where have I been?_

_Quick history lesson  - being part of the Sleeping Beauty line, we always, always make sure our affairs are in order at all times. And while, hey, I’m not gonna be SB anymore, I had to find someone else. My parents made me. Soooo I went looking! We’re finding Sleeping Beauty!_

* * *

 

_I have a cousin three times removed who lives in the mountains - a hundred miles north of that little sea side town, Sielden? Whichever town has the Salty Pegasus Tavern where you drink five tankards of cola laced with salt water (don’t ask).  Her name is Tanza. Well, the trolls call her T’eherona and the orcs call her something I can’t even pronounce._

_Strapped on my boots, put on my down coat, and started hiking up, up up up - Divacorn was with me, of course, and she played a pretty sick tune through her horn - right below! click it and see! - anyway, we kept going, and it took awhile, but I found her, wild-haired, dirty, and - gasp - shoeless!_

_She was quite happy to see me as she flung spears as a weird-looking dwarf dummy thirty feet away. All manner of beasts stomped around in the camp behind us (Rosabella edit: Orcs and Trolls, Briar. Use their names)._

_“Oh, Bri. If only you had come a tad bit earlier, then I could have said no before I was betrothed.”_

_Now before you think some weird human-troll marriage was about to happen, she was simply fulfilling her destiny as the wife of The Wildling Boy. He showed up (not half bad looking for a dude who grew up among giants in the wild) and we spent the rest of the evening, tossing weapons with the rest of his clan and singing weird songs over a campfire before me and Divacorn flew back to the seaside town._

Skol’hek, yerniz wyrrrrrdikin _\- that means “_ Send me an invite to the wedding, cuz!”

_As you can see, my little problem still wasn’t solved. I know Ashlynn and Rosie have visited Mulhag, the biggest concentration of talking and otherwise fairytale related animals in Ever After.  Vala Beauty is an even more distantly related cousin, to the point where i’m not sure if she’s related or not._

_Probably not, ‘cause she turns into a HUUUGE lizard every night at midnight. The only one in our family to do so. We don’t even know what fairytale she’s supposed to be from. Her family moved to Mulhag to make her feel a little better._

_So when I asked her if she wanted a step up, she jumped with joy. “Yes, of course! But....Briar, how are we gonna do that.”_

_I brought up my PDF of the Storybook of Legends (Thanks, Headmaster!) and flipped to our family page. “You might wanna read it - “_

_Too late; Vala had put her finger on the screen and scribbled her name -_

_She must have been part of another story, because before I knew it ..... she was a lizard in a one of a kind dress from the House of Godmoms, her signature erased. I'm really sure she would have screamed, but she just made this weird_ krsssssstch _sound before babbling a mile a minute in fear. "ohmigoshgoshgosH."_

_Vala can still talk and everything, with a snakey lisp at the end of  her words._

_So if we don’t get a Christmas card from them this year, Rosie...that’s probably why. My bad._

_Technically she could still be Sleeping Beauty, but I’m not sure a prince would kiss a giant lizard to get a fairytale ending. And why not? I’m sure she would turn back into a girl when you did!_

_While I was running for my life from my fire-spitting cousin, my Mirrorphone buzzed, and who was it but my long lost cousin Faran. Alllll the way in Eagle’s Keep. He asked me to visit, and with a house full of maidens who lurked in the castle, someone certainly had to take the job._

_It’s always cold up there, but the temperature has nothing on the One Hundred Maids. I hadn't met them before, but they were kind of wide-eyed and silent, like the weirdest of dolls. Faran was raised among them and would eventually marry one in the future._

_“But...I don’t want to. I hate the thought of it.” We were walking through a garden over smooth, cold rocks. “They’re like my sisters, and it seems weird. And if I simply picked one...well, you know the story.”_

_“A battle for the ages that would end with your bride dead. Bummer. Also doesn’t help they’re about as warm as an ice cube.”_

_“They’re really quite nice once you get to know them...all one hundred of them. And that would take years. I don’t want to tear them apart. Did you find a replacement yet? That’s why you’re on this world trip instead of going to school, right?”_

_“No one yet. Our family is weird, Faran. Like, really weird.” I got one of my A+ ideas. “If you want the destiny without the struggle, you could be Sleeping Beauty.”_

_“What? No.”_

_Well, I gave it a try -_

_“Could I?”_

_!!!!!!!!!!!  “I don’t see why not.” I tried to be cool here guys, really, I did, but I may have squealed a bit. “Years of solitude, get awoken by your true love, whoever that might be.”_

_“What about them though? Where will they go, what will they do?”_

_“We’ll find somewhere for them to go! I’m certain another story would be happy to have one of them, and then there’s the freedom of not having a destiny - I bet you ten gold, at least one of them doesn’t want to be in this story as much as you.”_

_So, long story way way way wayyy shorter - you have a new Sleeping Beauty! Our cousin Faran should be here starting next semester - where I absolutely know he’ll be welcome, right? After all, Ever After High is the best place I know!_

_And we’re gonna have a party to celebrate - tomorrow - i’ll hext-blast the locay after I post this. It’s a ‘Welcome Back Briar Bash!’_

_Gotta go get ready now - and if you see me, say hi!! I’ve missed you all too!_


End file.
